Phantom Evalution
by Silver Dragon Master
Summary: What if Clockworkl knew more than he let on? What if Pariah, Dan Phantom, and Vlad teamed up? What if an ancient Halfa came to help? What if a Phrophacy was fortold about the Phantoms? Find out the Answears here. Rated T just incase. (Oh bad at Discriptions Sorry.) Please Read and write review's Please! (First Fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Fight

**_I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Casper the Friendly Ghost or anything else you might recognize from other shows or books._**

**_Danny Phantom Fan Fiction_**

**_Chapter 1: Dragon Fight._**

-Amity Park-

It has been five months since the Disasteroid incident, Danny, Sam were always hanging out while tucker had mayor business to handle. Danny has been busy fighting Skulker every other week since he had become a bigger prize since he saved both the human world and the Ghost Zone, The Box Ghost popping up everywhere shouting, "Beware" trying to scare everyone in Amity Park and lastly Klemper looking for someone to be his friend. He also found out that Dani – Nicknamed Ellie - (His clone made from Danny's own DNA, made by Vlad) was not his clone but actually, his and Sam's daughter (Which made everyone in his family think that Vlad was more of a crazed up Fruit loop than everyone thought, along with finding that the Dani was Danny and Sam daughter, the family made a rumor about Dani being Danny's cousin.) Plus Sam moving into his room after Sam and her parents had a fight after they found out about Dani; Danny was also teaching Dani about the ice powers she inherited from him as well as Working her Ghostly Wail, and they were both working on duplicating.

Danny and Sam were walking around the mall on a beautiful Saturday morning, when Danny's ghost sense went off. The two turned around looking around to see Dora the Ghost in her dragon form terrorizing some citizens in a mall.

"Well I guess I have to get to work." Danny said. He kissed Sam on the cheek and Ran towards Dora. "Going Ghost!" He cried, he jumped up as glowing white rings appeared around him, in a matter of seconds he became the famous Danny Phantom.

He flew towards Dora and stopped five feet from her and shouted. "Hey Dora I thought you had your wings clipped?" Danny yelled at Dora.

Dora breathed fire at Danny, who blocked using his ghost shield. Sam ran up behind Dora and activated her Fenton wrist laser she aimed at the necklace. The beam hit the back of the necklace and the necklace fell off her and hit the floor. Dora returned to her regular ghost form.

"Why thank you, my horrid brother cursed that necklace so I can't control my dragon form, and I couldn't take the necklace off." Dora said. She started to cry.

"Hey it's ok. We can try to stop that curse." Sam said.

"No I wouldn't dare, besides Clockwork can break this new curse he told me about it himself." Dora said. "I am so sorry everyone." She yelled to everyone.

She grabbed her necklace, and then floated up through the roof. While Danny changed back to human form, and gasping for breath.

"That was interesting." Sam said.

"Yeah, well at least she is one of the friendliest ghosts, though I wander how Casper is doing." Danny said, the part about Casper in a sarcastic voice.

"Come on Ellie should be home soon and she'll want to hear about how her parent's beat a ghost together." Sam said with a smile.

As they walk out of the mall Danny noticed a portal closing up on the second floor of the mall, he looked around for a second and noticed that no ghost was attacking so he shrugged it out. Unknown to Danny, a person cloaked in a dark green cloak holding a cat was watching him leave.

-Clockwork's castle-

A few minutes earlier in Clockworks castle, Clockwork and the same cloak figure was watching some of Danny's battle, then it switched to Danny and his fight with Dora at the Amity Park's mall.

"Your right it's going to happen any time now, if he's in the wrong form when it happens he'll…" The cloaked figure couldn't find the right words.

"Yes, he will I have already seen it in many time steams at least all but two, one involves your meddling and the other one they went in his sleep, do you have the technology?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes." he held up four vials of some sort of liquid. "Wait a minute both halfa's?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes, the thing is you'll need the help of Amorpho to help pull of what you need to teach them." Clockwork said.

"Don't worry I know where to find him, and he dose owe me a favor well three favors at least." The figure said.

Clockwork waved his Clock staff and a portal appeared in front of the cloaked figure. "Here take this portal to Amity Park, and help him out." Clockwork said.

The cloaked figure whistled and a small cat came walking in.

"You called me?" The cat said.

"Yeah I did, and it is time you cashed in on your favor's Amorpho." The figure said.

"Finely what do I have to do?" Amorpho asked.

"You have to help the Danny and his daughter, learn how to change their shape." The figure said.

"Do I have to?" Amorpho asked.

"Yes, you will have to stay I cat form unless your training the Phantoms is that under stood." Clockwork said.

"Yes it is, can we go now?" Amorpho asked.

"Sure, also stay together." Clockwork said.

"One more thing." The cloaked figure said. "Should I tell them their worst enemies are either out of their imprisonment and alive?"

"Oh Andy do it after it happens." Clockwork said, with a grim face looking at the cloaked figure.

"Alright, I won't tell unless it is absolutely necessary." Andy said. "Amorpho when I nodded when we first meet the Phantoms jump off my shoulder and reveal yourself to them; that is the only time to show yourself, when you guys aren't training, Got it."

"Yes I do." Amorpho said.

"You better give Dora a thank you for that excellent preview." Andy said. "Also tell her sorry for putting the spell her amulet, do you remember the counter spell?"

"Yes I do, now go my young friend." Clockwork said, with a smile.

"Wait what about the other clones?" Andy asked.

"After the battle." Clockwork said.

The cat jumped into Andy's arms, and they walked in to the portal. The two appeared at the mall on an upper level of the mall watching Danny and Sam leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Training?

**_Chapter Two: Training?_**

-Fenton woks-

"Ah, I missed Dora she's the best! She helped me when I was in the ghost zone while I was trying to find my way." Dani said.

The three family members were up in Danny's and Sam's room.

"Oh really, Well she is awfully nice." Sam said. "I was supposed to marry her brother thanks to your father."

"Hey at least me and Tucker saved you." Danny said. "You should have seen your mother today."

"All I did was shoot that necklace off." Sam said.

"And she is brilliantly modest." Danny said.

Sam blushed and looked down at her shoes. There was a knock at the door to Danny's room.

"Come in!" Sam said quickly.

Jazz and Maddie Fenton walked in.

"So son, I heard about the fight. Are you ok?" Maddie said.

"It was no problem, nothing I couldn't handle with some help from Sam." Danny said. "How was the camp out between you, Jazz, and Ellie?"

"Boring, though we did have some action." Jazz said.

"Hey Danny there's someone at the door for you he says some ghost named Clockwork sent him to find you and Ellie." A voice called up from the bottom of the stairs, before jazz could continue.

"Clockwork if he wanted to see me he'd come himself unless there was a problem." Danny said to himself.

Just then a cloaked figure arrived at the door to Danny's room.

"Hello Danny, Danielle how are you doing?" The figure said. The cat on his shoulder nodded his head.

"Um you're not clockwork are you?" Sam asked.

"Ask Danny." The figure said. The cat laughed, the figure looked at the cat, and the cat stopped laughing immediately.

"He defiantly not a ghost, unless he's half ghost." Danny said.

"My name is Andy, and the reason I was sent by clockwork to tell you something very top secret." Andy said while glaring at Jazz and Maddie.

"We should go."Jazz said, ushering Maddie out of the room.

"I should go as well." Sam said as she got off the bed and walked out the door.

Andy shut the door to the room. "Now, that I have you here alone." Andy nodded to the cat

The cat jumped down and revealed his true form as Amorpho.

"Hello Danny, how are you?" Amorpho said. "Long time no see."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this Town." Danny said. His hands started glowing with ecto-energy. Amorpho changed back into a cat.

"Hey calm down Danny, I invited him here, to teach your two halfa's to transform." Andy said in a small look with a grim look on the face. "Along with some moves I could teach if Clockwork will let me. Which includes learning to resist mind control."

"We can already turn transform." Dani said.

"Well both of you, well Danny and Danielle, are getting weaker every time you go and come out of ghost form." Andy said. "Clockwork wants me to train you, well help you through what's going to happen."

"Wait what do you mean getting weaker?" Danny asked.

"Look the two of you are going to… to… to die if you get to weak and while you get weak news will spread through the ghost zone that the Prophecy… I mean that you guys are getting weaker they'll be chaos in this town from every ghost who wants revenge on you guys." Andy said.

"What Prophecy?" Dani said.

"You guys don't need to know about that." Andy said.

"How dose Clockwork know you?" Dani asked.

"He's raised me since I was a baby." Andy said.

"Wait you're his son!" Danny said in surprise.

"No I'm human, he found me when I was a baby though, but I do have some ghost powers." Andy said with a smile. "Look Amorpho is going to be in a cat form when he's not training you."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" The two said together.

"Because I am right here." A voice said. Everyone looked around.

Plasmius appeared, right by the door.

"Vlad, How are still alive? Last I heard you were hit by the Disasteroid." Danny said in shock.

"Well some ghost named Clockwork saved me from the Disasteroid." Vlad said.

"What…" Dani said.

"Well I just wanted to say adios and I will be back before the Prophecy." Vlad said. He phased and flew out of the room.

Everyone turned their attention to Andy.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, well this was supposed to be tell you if you needed to know." Andy said. "In a different time if Vlad was destroyed you would turn evil, first it was just to make sure your family stay's safe. But then something happens to make be truly evil. Clockwork wouldn't tell me anything about that particular time stream."

"Anything else Clockwork is keeping from us?" Dani said.

"All in good time." Andy said nervously.

"Fine we'll train with you." Danny said.

-Fenton works back yard -

"Too bad Amorpho isn't here he would've been proud." Andy said.

It has been a month since Andy introduced himself to the two halfa's, Amorpho left a week after teaching the two the basics. Andy was overseeing the training of Danny and Dani –who were getting better at their shape shifting. Both Danny and Dani were in a small cat form. The three were in the back yard of Fenton Works.

"Oh yeah, considering when he left we couldn't even become our other ourselves without going human." Danny said.

"Now we can change while we're in human form." Dani said.

"We've been training for a month, no sign of Vlad or anybody else though we have been feeling weaker like Andy said, we should defiantly be using our power whenever necessary." Danny decided.

Sam walked out from the back door, holding a tray of lemonade and four glasses. The two ghosts changed back to their human forms. Every one sat the table and started to relax.

"So what would happen if we die?" Dani asked.

"Depends on which form your in." Andy said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well if you die in your ghost form you die completely, but if you die in your human form you will be full ghost, which would mean you will have weaknesses well not much since I injected you two with nano-bots which will let any Fenton Works product would not work on you also the Guy's in White, along with Valerie's weapon's, and any weapon which uses ectorainium; well anything that harms ghosts at least, like the thermos, ghost shield and all the other stuff your parents are going to build or already built." Andy said. "I brought it back from the future. The only reason why I have you learning how to shape shifters are because I know that if you do die sure you would be more powerful and it would be easier to learn more moves, but now you can, after you die that is, you wouldn't be in a different zone while you two lean new abilities, so Amity park won't have so much chaos."

"Well that makes no sense what so ever." Dani said. "Though I think, that I get what you're saying, I think."

"So why did Amorpho decide to help us?" Danny asked.

"I saved him from Walker, at least four times, something about morphing into the wrong person." Andy said. "So he owed me a few."

"So a month ago you said you were raised by Clockwork, but you were not his son why didn't he just send you to an orphanage?" Dani asked.

"Well when he found me, he somehow discovered that I was floating in the ghost Zone for more than two months and by then I absorbed a lot of Ectoplasm and energy." Andy said, though it sounded like he was still hiding something. "If I went to a normal orphanage and I did start finding out about my powers and if the other kids saw they would think I was a freak. Clockwork looked into my future and saw two outcomes; one is if I was sent to an orphanage, I would be raised as an outcast and be adopted by someone who would use my talents for evil. The other one was if Clockwork raised me, I will grow up and help both worlds."

"So which Power's do you have?" Dani asked.

The basic ghost stuff, along with Cryokinesis." Andy said. "Along with a few other things." Again, sounding as if he was hiding something.

"So when will we, you know… when we are going to…" Danny couldn't bring himself to say the last word.

"Soon enough but when I say so you will have to do exactly what I say and do it straight away. Do you understand?" Andy asked.

"Sure." Danny said. "By the way thanks for letting me tell Sam."

"Of course, I don't want to die." Dani said.

"No problem." Andy said.

"So what is the thing that you're not telling us about the Prophecy that you keep avoiding?" Sam said.

"I'll tell you while it happens." Andy said.

"Hey I have a question." Dani said. "What will happen to us when we die?"

"Well what do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Well if we die in our human form what will happen to our human bodies?" Dani asked.

"Well your human form will either disintegrate or your ghost form with your entire consciousness will leave your body and your body will remain a lifeless corps lying on the ground which we will have to bury without anyone noticing. We have to make sure that if your bodies will be left behind we will need a way to get them off the street as soon as possible." Andy said. "If we do this correctly it when you become full ghost a lot of your natural abilities will be raised along with; no sleeping, you won't get tired, your strength, speed, agility, and your senses also heightened."


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Battle

**_-Chapter 3: Ghost battle-_**

-Nasty Burger-

It has been a week since Andy told them more about the two kid's death. All six kids were at the Nasty Burger.

"Andy aren't you hungry?" Sam asked.

"Well A) I don't have any money…" Andy said.

"We could pay for you." Jazz said.

"Nah, which brings us to point B), I don't exactly have to eat, I mean I can eat and drink, I just don't have to depend on food, like you two ghosts won't after it happens." Andy finished.

"After what happens?" Tucker asked.

"You can tell them after it happens." Andy said to the two ghosts.

"Aw, I wanted to tell them now." Dani said. "Well not right now but when we got home. I mean Vlad knows doesn't he?"

"Sorry kiddo its best if fewer people know, and Vlad doesn't know, he phased in after that bit of the conversation was over." Andy said.

Everyone finished eating. After they finished they started to walk home, when they were half way home the two halfa's ghost sense went off.

"Now it's time." Danny and Ellie transformed into flew up to the sky and looked around for the ghost enemy. "You three humans better get to Fenton Works, and tell your mom to get the specter speeder ready just in case we have to uh Sam you know what I mean, about what I told you about right?" Andy asked Sam. "Oh and now you can tell them about what is going to happen. Don't tell the adults."

"Sure." Sam said.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran off to Fenton Works. Sam was telling about the Phantom secret.

Andy flew up to the Phantoms and took off the cloak he always wears, and it fell onto a roof, to reveal a pure silver ninja suit.

"So who are we looking out for exactly?" Danny asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you now." Andy said. "Vlad…"

"Well we can handle him." Dani said.

"Also Dark Danny, and Pariah Dark." Andy said with a grave face.

"So let me guess those two escaped their confines." Danny asked.

"Thanks to Vlad." a dark sinister voice said above them.

Every one looked p to see Pariah dark floating there. Just then Danny got hit by ecto-blast. Dani and Andy looked around and saw Dark Danny Floating there with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello Danny long time no see, and who is this lovely little girl?" Dark Danny said.

Good Danny flew back up to Dani and Andy.

"My name is Dani with an "I"" Dani said. "I'm Danny's cousin."

"No you are not, if you didn't know that already." Someone else said under them.

The three looked below them and below them and saw Vlad floating upwards.

"Hello Danielle how are you today, actually you've looked better, even if you were melting into ectoplasm." Vlad said with a concerned look on his face. "I can't wait to find out why!"

"Yeah I know how I am actually related to Danny but it is easier to say that we're cousins." Dani said her eye's glowing green. "The only people who know are the Fenton's, The Manson's and Tucker are the only ones who know who I truly am."

Danny Flew off towards his dark self and tackled him, while Dani took off towards Vlad, and Andy took flew up towards Pariah.

After a few minutes of fighting, Danny and Dani were getting weaker and weaker with every attack.

"Guy's next hit, go human." Andy yelled while in a middle of shooting ice at Pariah. "Or you well it won't happen.

As the two got hit and both of the Phantoms looking as pale as pale could get – Paler than any ghost could get – they changed back to their human forms, and fell to the ground. As they hit the ground and the dust cleared, everyone saw that there as well as a glowing green aura around both phantoms. The three villains regrouped and were looking at the two Phantoms.

"What's going on!?" Pariah demanded.

"That is what I want to know." Dark Danny said.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Pariah said.

"Feel what?" Vlad said.

"The two kid's power are growing it shouldn't be possible they were so weak this time it's like they are dying." Pariah said the last part with realization. "They aren't?" he asked Andy.

"Why yes, yes they are." Andy said with a sly grin. "The Phantom Prophecy is coming true."

"We must force the two into their ghost forms NOW!" Pariah said urgently.

"Yes, but you have you have to go through me." Andy said his eye's growing bright silver.

All of a sudden a bright silver aura formed around Andy. Once the aura finished growing Andy disappeared and the aura transformed into a giant spectral tiger. A giant growl emanated from his muzzle and sent a shock wave that sent the three villainous ghosts flying into a nearby billboard that had a wanted dead or alive sign for Vlad Masters. When the villains flew back up to Andy, Andy was back in his human form. All of a sudden the human forms of the Fenton's started to disintegrate into ectoplasm. A few seconds after the Fenton's disintegrated the ectoplasm started to move and form into both Danny and Dani. The two Phantoms flew up faster than ever before, to Andy's side.

"Wow Andy, you were right, I've never felt stronger." Danny said.

"Me too." Dani said.

"You there, the one named Andy, who is your farther?" Pariah screamed.

"Why do you ask?" Andy said calmly.

"I only new one person who had a silver tiger aura and he was one of the ancient ones who imprisoned me." Pariah said.

"Yeah he was my dad. I had a human mother. Clockwork found out for me." Andy said. "By the way the second time you escaped and cause mayhem in the Ghost Zone, the second time they defeated you that was his final battle."

"That was three thousand years ago!" Danny said.

"Clockwork meddled and brought him forward in time so I could help bring the Phantom Prophecy to light." Andy said with nervousness in his voice. "Then when I was a few days old and when I was out of the hospital, my mother got side swiped and I had somehow entered the ghost zone and for a year I floated through the Ghost Zone I absorbed even more ectoplasm which strengthened my powers to a whole new level, I was near the graves of the ancient ones after they all dissipated and I absorbed all of their energy. When I started my training with Clockwork I found out how I survived, and I won't tell you how."

"Enough talk we fight now." Dark Danny said.

Danny flew towards his dark self, while Dani took Vlad, and Andy flew off towards pariah while shooting ghost-rays. An hour later the three heroes defeated the villains, Andy flew down towards pariah and took off the Crown of Fire, and the Ring of Rage. Then Danny used the Fenton Thermos on the villains. He flew up and presented the two Phantoms the items.

"Wait you want us to have these?" Dani asked.

The three landed on the roof of the building that had Andy's cloak on it.

"Yes you should." Andy said. "And again put it on when I say so at the exact same time.

Dani took the ring and Danny took Crown.

"Now put them on with a count of three." Andy said. "1… 2… 3…"

Both Phantoms put the items on. As soon as the Phantoms put items on an ecto-energy beam linked the two items, then the items duplicated so each Phantom had an object. Then as soon as both Phantoms had each item, the item's vanished.

"Where did the items go?" Danny asked worriedly.

Don't worry; you two just got more powerful."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

The Crown and Ring merged with you." Andy said quietly.

"So what now?" Danny asked.

"Now you two have to get used to being ghosts."Andy said.

Andy grabbed his Cloak and put it on then, they floated down to the street. Danny and Dani morphed into their human forms and all three started walking to Fenton Works. On the way there Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker came up in the Specter Speeder. The two adults jumped out of the vehicle, and ran to give Danny a hug, which they went right through and slammed together.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, as he was rubbing his head.

"Like I said you guys have to make sure you have to make sure you don't blow what's coming oh and I will send a message to Skulker that you two aren't rare species of ghost."Andy whispered to Danny and Dani. "Though he will probably still come after you Danny since you helped save the Ghost Zone and the human world many times."

"Ok Andy" Danny whispered back. "So Family why don't we have a huge talk at home."

"I'll take the Thermos to Clockwork and put a lot of traps around it so no one can steal it or maybe put it in a certain Box" Andy said the last word slyly.

"Just make sure the Box Ghost doesn't get." Dani said.

"Oh, he won't take it again or he'll be put in that particular Box." Andy said.

"Hey so how did you get into the Ghost Zone as a Kid?" Danny asked.

"Couldn't you guess, I made a portal with a wave of my hand." Andy said. "Like so."

Andy waved his hand, and a green circular disk appeared. Andy waved by to the Fenton's and friends and stepped through.

"That was one of my dad's other power's." Andy said. "I will be back as soon as I can, oh and Undergrowth might attack it depends on if I can catch him in time."


	4. Chapter 4: Revalation

**_Chapter 4: Revelation_**

-Fenton Works-

"So let me get this right." Jack said. "You two are now full ghost now?"

It has been an hour since they left the scene of the fight, and were at home. Danny and Dani took a quick shower in each of the two bathrooms (which felt wired now that the two were full ghosts {Andy told each of them that they wouldn't need regular or necessary things like: showers, food and drinks, sleep, and just other random details.} They were both thinking of the training and technique's Andy taught them.) After the two ghosts finished their shower's they headed to the living room where the whole family was waiting for both Dani and Danny to tell the other's what was going on. After they finished everyone had a dumbstruck look on their faces.

"Check." Danny said.

"B) Now that you are full ghosts you don't have any weakness, thanks to Andy that is." Maddie added.

"Double check." Dani said.

"And C) Andy and Amorpho trained you guy's to change shape so now even since you're human forms burned out, so you wouldn't have to go and find Amorpho in the Ghost Zone." Jazz said. "And we have to keep this a secret?"

"Triple check." Danny and Dani said in unison.

"What about the ring and the crown?"Tucker asked.

"They somehow merged with us." Danny said. "Andy didn't really tell us why."

"You, well, we will have to ask Andy, he kept hiding things." Dani said.

"Wait what about our anti ghost weapons?"Jack said.

"Along with: the guys in White's weapons, and ectorainium?" Maddie added.

"Andy said with the nano-bots help we have… again you'll have to ask Andy when he returns." Dani said.

"So when will Andy return to Amity Park?" Sam asked.

"We don't exactly know?" Dani said.

"You see he has to tell Skulker that we are stronger and not Halfa's anymore. Then he has to find Undergrowth and tell him something we don't exactly know what he'll tell him." Danny said.

The whole Fenton family, and Tucker played board games and watched Danny and Dani training. Tucker went home around eight, and around nine the whole Family went to sleep. Danny and Dani who didn't feel tired went through the motions since it was routine for them. While Danny and Sam stayed up all night.

-Ghost Zone-

Andy placed the final protection spell around the Fenton thermos, and then walked out of an alcove.

"So Andy, how much did you have to tell them?" Clockwork asked, as he changed to his old form and back to his adult form.

"Well sadly Pariah noticed part of my power but I told them a huge lie it, I wish I could have told them the truth, so has anything changed from when I left?" Andy said.

"If they knew the real truth they would not trust you, I know all about your past present and future and I trust you as much as I do Vlad." Clockwork paused as he saw Andy's face. "Now, Now, you know why I don't trust you. So how was it to meet your family?"

"Sadly I wish I could have told them the truth." Andy said.

"Sadly that time line didn't go over well at all." Clockwork said.

The gear behind Clockwork tuned to a time line that looked post war world four. Andy walked over to the scene.

"Wow, that is a grim future, what happened?" Andy said.

"Everyone found out who you really are." Clockwork said sternly. "Then they wanted nothing to do with you."

"I just wish I could tell them the truth, without war world four happing." Andy joked.

"It is not funny." Clockwork demanded. "Once you return you may tell them if you want, but only if you deem them worthy."

"Thanks, I should go talk to Skulker, then find that weed Undergrowth." Andy said.

Andy flew off to Skulker's island, an hour later he arrived at the island. As soon as he landed on the island he started walking around.

"Hey Hunter I know you're here!" Andy yelled.

A few flying thorns shot out the forest's edge. Andy's hand glowed brown and the earth around him shot out creating a dome around him, the thrones got embedded in the dome.

"Ah, how did you do that whelp?" a voice screamed.

The dome blew up and a thorn got embedded in an armored exo-suit.

"Ah Skulker, I just came to tell you that both Phantoms are pure ghosts now so their "value" as you put has diminished." Andy said putting air quotes around Value.

"You are so lucky I can't move now or I would be kicking your butt all over my island and capture you so I can put you on display." Skulker said angrily.

Andy Flew up and duplicated his form, one duplicate flew towards the Fenton's portal, while the other duplicate flew off towards Vlad's portal. Undergrowth was heading towards the Fenton portal, the duplicate that was heading to Vlad's portal saw this flew at top speed towards the Fenton portal. Soon the two duplicates met up at the Portal where they became one, in the nick of time, Undergrowth came up at that exact moment. Andy faced Undergrowth.

"Hey you over gown weed what do you want?" Andy said calmly, thought there was a hint of threatening tone to his voice.

"I heard that the Phantoms are at their weakest." Undergrowth said with a triumphant laugh. "And while they are weak I figured that I would destroy them both." He laughed maniacally.

"Sorry, the Phantom prophecy has already coming to pass." Andy said.

"At least you haven't merged…" Undergrowth started to say.

"Actually I have." Andy said. "Oh and you will be training Sam soon."

Andy's eye's and hands glowed light blue, and Andy shot ice at Undergrowth, and Undergrowth was frozen solid, and he floated away deep into the Ghost Zone.

'Well that was fun, time to use more of my ninja training, to spy on the Phantoms.' Andy thought.

Andy flew through the portal and out the building to the roof top that was on Danny's side of the house so Andy could watch more affectively.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back

**_Chapter 5: Welcome Back._**

-Amity Park -

It's been four months since the Phantom's death, and so far the only ones who knew were their family. The Sam and Danny were walking to the Jr. High School taking every step one step at the time, buying time until Dani's school got out.

"Hey Danny you know what we did a few, well four months ago?" Sam asked nervously as she stopped walking.

"Wait, the thing that we did the night that we promised not to tell anyone part of the huge secret?" Danny asked he turned towards Sam.

"Yeah, the night that you faced the three ghosts an…" Sam answered.

"So, what about that night?" Danny asked.

"Well I think that… Well I think that I might be… wait, I know that I'm…" Sam stuttered

"Sam dear, what is it?" Danny asked concerned.

Sam looked around making sure that no one was around.

"Danny, I'm pregnant." Sam whispered nervously.

"What." Danny said in shock.

"I said, 'I am pregnant'." Sam said again this time a bit louder.

"What." Danny said again, this time you could tell he was in shock.

"I am not going say it again." Sam said angrily.

"What." Danny said for the third time.

'Slap' Sam slapped Danny on the Face.

"Ow, what was that for." Danny said, while moving his hand to his face.

"I think you were in shock, plus you kept repeating "What"." Sam said. "Now did you hear me? Since, I really don't want to say it out loud again." Sam said nervously.

"I heard you let's talk about this after we get home and we'll both think about it, once we get home we can go up to my room and we can talk about it there, and once we talk about it we'll tell my folks. Come on Ellie should be out of school soon." Danny said. "Uh how many months"

"Four, haven't you been paying attention!" Sam demanded.

"Hey, whenever we talk I only focus on your beautiful face." Danny said.

Sam blushed, (Danny would have but he doesn't have any blood running through his veins). The two love birds walked over finished their walk to the Jr. High. Once they got there they saw Dani was doing her reading a text book on the steps of the school. When Dani saw the two walking up she put her text book away and ran over to her parents, and gave them a hug.

"Hey Sam, Danny what took you so long? I finished my homework; I was reading the textbook for fun… For Fun! I would never heard read a text book for fun." Dani said furiously.

"Sorry, Sam and I were talking and then she surprised me, it was a very weird surprise." Danny said.

"Hey Danny Fenton!" A female voice from behind them said.

"OH… that better not be who I think it might be." Sam said angrily, with an annoyed tone mixed in to the anger.

They all looked behind them to see Paulina running towards the three family members. Once Paulina was three feet away she slowed down to the walk.

"Hey Danny I was wondering if you and your cousin, well the two Phantom's at least, could come to my party this Friday?" Paulina asked.

"Sorry, the two Phantom's have something to do this week that will probably take all week." A voice above them said. "Then a few months."

The four looked up to see a cloaked figure hovering above them.

"Hey Andy, where have you been?" Dani demanded.

"Oh, here and there, mostly in Wisconsin and Colorado. We have something to discus." Andy said.

"Going, Ghost." Both Danny and Dani yelled.

In seconds both Fenton's Morphed into the Phantoms. Danny grabbed Sam and all three flew up to Andy. All four flew off, the two phantoms and Sam following Andy. An hour later they arrived at Vlad's place in Wisconsin. The four went down in to Vlad's secret lair.

"So did Vlad escape?" Dani asked.

"No, but I found something that is hard to believe, but first I think you have some questions for me, and since no one can hear us talk down here I thought that you could ask me anything you want." Andy said. "But we keep whatever I saw between us, and only us." Andy lowered his hood.

"Thanks for trusting us."Sam said.

"So who is your real farther?" Danny asked.

"I thought you caught that." Andy said nervously. _'I don't trust them yet I so don't want to lie but who knows what will happen if I don't wait I can tell them a partial lie though what I told pariah was close ah this is irritating I guess I can make something up'_ Andy thought. "The Ancient Ones found that each ghost has an ectoplasmic signature," The three family members nodded. "Well, when they saw that there was a new prophecy concerning Pariah, they were able to get some ectoplasm from various ghosts thanks to Clockwork. Then they left it clockwork to combine the ectoplasm in a new form he used his own power to see what way would be better. In the end he created me a half ghost when he found a young boy that wasn't going to make it, with the combine ectoplasm of at least ten strong ghosts throughout history including: you two, Frostbite, Dark Danny, Vlad, The Ancient Ones, and mostly Pariah Dark just to name a few." Danny, Dani and Sam looked like they were in shock. "Though like I said I have mostly Pariah's "DNA" so a lot of Ghosts don't exactly trust me, they think I will go crazy and destroy the Ghost zone." He said quickly.

"Wait, you Have mine and Danny's DNA" Dani asked in shock.

"Yeah, so I'm related to you two, Sam – by marriage, when you acctualy get married that is – and the twin's both sets; which I shouldn't have said." Andy said.

"Whoa, slow down and freeze, Twins?" Sam asked.

"What does Andy mean?" Dani asked.

"Hey four, five months… Oh wait it's in two three months, month hormones will be really out of whack so stay home whenever you can." Andy said. "So, any way's oh next Monday since we, well, you guys have the day off I think that you three and maybe Maddie should go bowling with your family, Sam. I know, I know last time you were with them things didn't go well, but you should try to reconnect with them since after next week you… you will be training with an very old ghost friend."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember the manacle that you found three months ago?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I wore it for two day's then when I woke up on the third day, the Manacle was missing." Sam said.

"Let me guess you were drawn to it?" Andy said.

"Yeah I was, and when I woke up on the day it went missing it felt like, like after Undergrowth's mind Vine released me." Sam said.

"Did it have a Plant pictogram?" Andy asked.

"Yeah it did is this bad?" Sam asked, concerned.

"It's not missing and it is a good thing." Andy said. "It phased into your skin, and Danny can't get it out. It was a ghost item." Sam looked surprised. "You see long ago before ghosts had any control of an ability they had manacles to help control. After a certain ghost had final control they removed the manacles not knowing how much energy was still stored. Each manacle had an ability control whatever its owner had control over: Boxes, Ice, Stealth, Fire, Water Earth, Air, Energy, Magic, technology heightened senses, and many more Things, including Plants."

"Wait Undergrowth had a manacle too?" Sam said in shock. "Magic?" She said under her breath.

""Yeah and you found it the Manacle of undergrowth." Andy said. "If a manacle found its intended owner it would merge with them, and gives the owner the Power of the Ghosts, the manacle belonged too, if that makes any since."

"So I can control Plants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well soon at least. But starting in a week or so you'll start getting your powers, well your normal ghost power's then you will and Danny will go into Ghost Zone along with me and you will train under Undergrowth. Which Vlad's found four, one is inside him, the other one is in side you Dani." Andy said.

"What about the other two?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's why we came here." Andy said.

Andy led them over to one of Vlad's computer. Andy turned it on, and a video of Vlad appeared on the screen.

"Trial number P3 after Dani ran away, I created two more just like her sadly they are also unstable. So I decided to put both boys in a chamber in deep freeze. So I can see how long they would last on ice so I can dissect them later. The Two clones are under what's left of my lab in the Colorado. I was going to move them to the lab under my mansion in Amity Park but Daniel was always watching me, also I think that Valerie Grey is getting suspicious of my motives after her and Danny rescued Dani. I have merged the Manacles with the two clones. Somehow I think that the manacle I was wearing somehow me and the Manacle fused though I have not yet figured out how." Vlad said.

Andy turned off the computer.

"There you have it, Dani you have two little brothers, twins in fact." Andy said.

"So that explains one set." Sam said.

"Yes, and the other set is on its way." Andy said.

""Wait, what does he means by that?" Dani asked.

"Come we should go find you're brothers." Andy said.

Danny grabbed Sam, and all four of them flew to Vlad's compound in Colorado. Once there they phased to the basement and down to the floor down below Vlad's Laboratory. When they landed they saw two pods with ice in a deep freeze. Andy walked over to them and pressed a red button. The pods started to glow red, and heat started coming off if it. A few seconds later the pods opened to reveal two people that looked just like Dani. The one the left stepped out first, followed by the one on the right.

"Where are we?" the one on the left.

"Hey, what are your guy's names?" Andy asked.

"Well Vlad, our farther, never named us." The one on the right said.

"He's not our Farther." Dani said, in disgust. "We are clones of Danny and Sam's DNA, so we're their kids."

"What" The one on the Left said.

"Oh yeah, and Vlad was going to dissect you, all four of us saw a video saying… Andy let's show them so we don't have to fight them."

Andy booted up the video on a PDS. As soon as it finished the twins looked like they were in shock.

"Look I know that it looks bad, but you still have a family that loves you." Danny said. "How about we name you, since Vlad never did."

"Or will." Andy muttered.

"How about we name you, Dan." Danny said, pointing to the kid on the left. "And we name you Don" Pointing to the kid to the right.

"Hey I like that name." Don said.

"Me too" Dan said.

"So it's settled." Sam said. "I'm Sam, your Mother.

"My name is Danny, and I'm your Farther." Danny said.

"And I'm Danielle, Your sister Or Dani, with an "I"." Dani said.

"Or you can call her Ellie, We do and she is getting used to it." Danny said. "It cuts down on the confusion between me and Ellie if my parent's yell for us."

"That leaves me, my name is Andy and I will be your coach." Andy said.

"Sweet, we get a coach." Dan said.

"We'll have to have Tucker make two more birth certificates." Danny said.

"And another back story."Dani said.

"Or not, we could say the same thing but say they were involved in a summer camp. During an activity then they had an accident and again the doctor needed Danny Blood, because the twins had a huge major accident and they needed a blood transfusion and they awoke from a coma today?."Andy said. "Then we can say that their your cousin's just like Dani is." Andy said to Danny.

"Good one" Dan said. "Wait, why Cousin's?"

"Well we can't say that your Danny's and Sam's Cloned Children made through Vlad, because the world hates him at the moment."Andy said.

"That makes since." Don said.

"Come on we should get out of this a dark cave." Sam said.

They all flew up to out of Vlad's compound and flew to Amity Park. Once there they landed at Fenton Work's back yard. As they entered the house Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker were looking at the six with hands on their hips looking very angry.

"Where have you been you three? Where have you been Andy? We've wanted to ask you a few things, who are these two kids?" Maddie demanded. "You guys are lucky there weren't a ghost attack in this town."

"Yeah I mean; Jazz Mrs. and Mr. Fenton and I would have had to battle the ghosts." Tucker said.

"We've went to Wisconsin, then to Colorado, to Vlad's two places. It wasn't luck I made a duplicate of myself, and I well the duplicates are keeping an eye on the ghost portals to make sure there wouldn't be a ghost attack while we were away." Andy said. "The reason why I wasn't here was because I was keeping an invisible eye out on the Phantoms so they wouldn't do something they would regret, or worse. And as for the two new kids, well, they are Ellie's, twin brothers Vlad made them the same way as Ellie. Their names were Don and Dan. we found them in Colorado."

"Wait a minute, another set of clones just like Dani." Maddie said in shock.

"Yep" Dani said. "We saw the video ourselves."

"Well we are all Fenton's." Maddie said.

"So, what type of questions do you have for me? Danny and Sam have to talk to each other about something in there room." Andy said.

"That's true." Danny said. "Kid's stay down here and listen to the question your grandparents."

Sam and Danny walked up stairs, while the kids stayed down in the living room to listen to Andy talk. Andy told them about the Nano-bots, more about the prophecy along with the Manacles that have been appearing around town and the Ghost Zone. While Danny and Sam were talking about the Sam being pregnant and why Sam with held it for a few months. Thirty minutes after Sam and Danny went up stairs they came down looking very peaceful, peaceful yet nervous.

Andy noted the smile then he continued. "And those are what the manacles can do. I have about five maybe around ten: the four elements, stealth, magic, ice, lighting, technology, fighting skills, and energy. Oh the Manacle I gave you, Maddie, is a technology manacle I shifted through tons of files for that, I knew that you had a knack for making affective machines." Andy looked over at the couple to see them sitting on the couch next to Dani and her new found brother's. "So have you decided what you're going to do about the new news?"

"Yeah, we talked." Sam said blushing.

"Well I have to go see how the traps are doing around the Thermos are doing, it's been a few months since I last inspected them." Andy said.

He turned intangible and flew through the floor in to the Ghost Zone.


	6. Chapter 6: New News

**_Chapter six: New News_**

-Fenton Works-

"So, what does he mean by that?" Jack asked.

"Um oh it's just that I'm four months..." Sam started to say.

"Well, what is?" Jazz asked.

"She's pregnant." Maddie said.

"Wait, what?" Jack

"How did you know that, Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"Sam told me the day she found out." Maddie said.

The whole living room went dead silent.

"Wait a minute, you told my mom before you told me?" Danny complained.

"She was there when I was getting sick, and she figured it out." Sam said.

"Does Andy know about this?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah he does." Danny said.

"When?" Jazz asked.

"Four months ago." Sam replied.

"Wait a minute; four months ago didn't you die Four months ago?" Jack asked Danny.

"Yeah, hey this is news to me as well." Danny said. "I didn't know she could get pregnant why do you think we did it? I mean…"

"Wait…" Jazz interrupted. "Don't go into any more information please!"

"Sure." Danny said.

Sam launched into an explanation of hers and Danny's recent talk. After Sam went through the explanation the family went to sleep.

-Ghost Zone-

Andy flew through the Ghost Zone at top speed. When he arrived at Clockworks he saw that the time castle was in ruin. As Andy flew inside he saw that his safe guards were demolished, and that the Thermos was broken in two, as soon as Andy set down Clockwork came in and he looked like he went through a tough battle.

"Andy, Sorry they took the thermos the Frightnight came with hoards of skeleton warriors attacked." Clockwork said weakly.

"It's ok, how many skeletons?" Andy asked.

"More than a thousand, though at least ten got vaporized thanks to your spells." Clockwork said. "They took the Keys to the immortal dungeon if they unlock it the Phantoms will have their hands full." He said exhaustedly.

"I better go tell the Fenton's shouldn't I?" Andy asked. "When will you unlock their final power?"

"Go, I will be waiting I may have to visit soon and tell them I will also rest while I'm there." Clockwork said. "I will unlock them as soon as I can."

"Fine." Andy said. "I guess it's time I told them the REAL truth now shouldn't I?"

No Wait for me to get there" Clockwork said.

Andy created a portal and walked through it; he appeared in the back ally way behind the Nasty Burger.


	7. Chapter 7: Trading Tales

**_Chapter seven: Trading Tales_**

-Fenton Works-

The next two days were bearable for the Fenton's. The Phantoms were teaching the two new Half Ghosts, teaching through both positive and negative reinforcement. On Monday the four were in the Fenton Works back yard playing Plasma baseball. The team of Danny and Dan were winning by one point. Dani was up to bat when Andy interrupted.

"Baseball? And you didn't invite me, how rude." Andy said as he blocked the Ecto ball.

"Come on that was going to be a home run!" Dani complained.

"Yeah, well shouldn't you guy's be preparing to go to Sam's place for bowling?" Andy said, mockingly.

"Well you know Sam she's been putting it off." Danny said.

"True, but after Clockwork comes you guys aren't going to be able spend much time together, we have some very bad news, but for now let's go Bowling and if you want I'll come too." Andy said.

"Hey are you Ok Andy? You look like death." Dan joked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Andy said. "At least for now" he said under his breath.

The five floated to the ground and the four Phantoms went to their human forms. They walked into find everyone was in the kitchen; Sam writing things down, Maddie was also making a grocery list, Jazz was Reading a book, and Jack was working on the Latest Fenton invention.

"Hey Sam, what are writing down honey?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just stuff." Sam said. "First I was thinking about names for our new kids that we will have, and then I was writing down everything that I remember about what's happened to us so I could probably make a biography of your life"

Danny read what she wrote.

"Well I like the names, but biography seems pretty one sided." Danny joked.

"Well Sam I heard that you don't want to go visit your family? I mean after this week all but Jack and Jazz will be home, with you going to train with undergrowth, and Maddie going to train with Technus." Andy said interrupting Sam and Danny.

"Wait, what about you five?" Jack asked.

"Well we will be talking about that when Clockwork arrives later on tonight, then we will have the rest of the week to relax until we go and train." Andy said.

"Fine but you guys are flying us there and if my mom or dad starts yelling you will be taking the blame do you have that mister." She said to Andy. "Then we will be flying out of that house." Sam said.

"Fine can we go now?" Andy said.

"Sure." Sam said.

Danny grabbed Sam by the arm, and then the four Phantom's Sam and Andy flew out of the house. It took them a few minutes to get to Sam's house; they landed on the top step. Sam raised her hand and knocked really slowly, and Sam's Grandma opened the door, and invited them inside before the paparazzi show up (They've been trying to get Pictures of Sam and Danny).

"Sam! It's nice to see you." Sam's grandma said.

"Hey Nana, How's it going?" Sam asked. "When did you start using my real name?"

"Since you left and your parents started to change your room to an office. You know, I really have been trying to get your parents to make up with you." Nana said. "So why are you here?"

"Well I will be training soon, well starting next week." Sam said. "I may be gone for a while and Andy thought I should try and rekindle our friendship."

"Ah Sam, sad to say they left a while ago they'll be back next week." Nana said. "Hello kids, who are the newest two?"

"Dan and Don, Dani's Siblings." Sam said. "It's sort of a long story Nana."

"Well how about we bowl and we can discuss what we need too? I haven't done anything fun since you left."

"Now is that my fault?" Sam asked.

"Well your parents might say yes, since when you lived here your parents were focused on you they didn't mind what I was doing." Nana said. "But I what I am going to say is, it is my fault."

"Thanks Nana." Sam said; as she leaned down to give her grandmother a big hug. "Now Kids no using your power's when we bowl is that under stood?" As she straitened up and rounded on Dan, and Don.

"Yes Mother." The twins said together.

"Thanks for sticking up for us Grandma Manson." Dani said.

"Please just call me Nana, all of you please." Nana said.

The group went down stairs to bowl. While they were down there Danny, Sam and Andy told Nana about what's been happing in Sam's life and why she was going to train after this week was up and even the Creation of Dani, Dan, and Don. After three hours of Bowling was up the team of Nana and Dani won three out of the six games, while The team of Dan and Don won one, and the team of Danny and Sam won two, Andy on the other hand didn't play since he knew nothing about bowling. After the games they went into the kitchen and had a snack then it was time for the Fenton's and Sam to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay just one night?" Nana asked.

"Sorry Nana, We have to spend some time with my family since Jack and Jazz will be staying after next week. Well maybe just Jack if Clockwork found something." Andy said.

"Ah well, come over whenever you can so I can beat you in bowling. Oh and Andy I would love to teach you how to bowl." Nana said politely.

"Thanks, but no thanks; knocking down pins that can't fight back I don't see the joy in it." Andy said. Everybody laughed.

"Still if you ever want someone to talk to about anything you can come over here." Nana said sadly. She was sad to here that Andy grew up without the joy of growing up.

"Thanks, I'll try, but we have to go a friend is stopping by tonight." Andy said.

With that the Phantoms, Sam and Andy walked out the door; Danny grabbed Sam then all of them flew off to Fenton Works.


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Truths

**_Chapter eight: Telling truths._**

-Fenton works-

When they got there and got inside they saw Clockwork floating and ignoring the questions that were asked by the Fenton's.

"Aw, Finally about time." Clockwork said. "You're late as usual."

"No you're just early as usual." Andy said.

"Sorry we were bowling with my grandma; my parents will be home next week." Sam said.

"Well I should have seen that. Oh I found the Myth manacle and gave it to Jazz, You were right it phased into her skin a few seconds before you got here." Clockwork said. "Well I guess it's time to tell you the reason why I'm here."

The six kids sat down. While Jack walked into the kitchen, with a sad look on face.

"Why is Dad so sad?" Jazz said.

"He will be the only one here to defend the earth while everyone is off training." Andy said. "Jazz your teacher will be Pandora herself, tell her you found her manacle. Hey Jack you need to hear this."

Jack walked back in, eating Fenton jerky.

"We'll leave after this week I need to relax since I was attacked." Clockwork said.

"Wait you were attacked, where? Why? Who?" Danny asked.

"The Fright Night and his army of skeletons, they took the Thermos and the Key's to the Ancient Dungun; sadly I couldn't stop the army." Clockwork said.

"What is the Ancient Dungun?" Maddie asked.

"It is a holding cell for the worst ghost out there, stronger than Pariah himself." Andy said.

"Long ago in this world a black and white dragon that was destroying anything and everything in sight. Fifty years of pure destruction a mortal finally confronted the dragon." Clockwork said. "Sadly the dragon defeated the mortal. After a week of lying on the ground waiting for death he saw a pure silver Dragon flew over head and sensed the mortal's pain it landed next to the human and took the mortal away. In the silver dragon's cave the dragon healed the mortal and told the human about the dragon that was terrorizing the world starting with the name; Ying Yang was also a ghost. The silver dragon saw how much the Mortal wanted to defend the world from Yin Yang, so the silver dragon taught mortal through six Manacles; air, water, earth, fire, ice, and dragon. After two years of training the mortal became immortal, also had three kids, two were with a stunning Mortal while the last one was with the Silver dragon; the kids looked normal along with everything else, had no powers so no one knew who their parents or parent in this case were. Then the Mortal decided to send his kids to different parts of the world, while he took on Yin Yang. Sadly the battle took longer than expected and at the end the mortal died as well after he imprisoned Yin Yang, and the kids were never reunited with their parents or with each other. So the kids grew up not knowing what their farther did to save the world. Many generations have passed and two of the descendents found each other not knowing they were related though one line of the family, but by then they each had a little bit of the blood of the mortal so it was ok that they married by this worlds Standard. Later they had two kids, and one kid ended up as half a ghost."

"Wait so there's another halfa out there in the world?" Maddie said.

"No only one family who, just so happens to have gained three, well two more members, just recently." Clockwork said.

Danny caught on fast.

"Wait, so my parents are related?" Danny asked.

"Yes, very little though." Clockwork said.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other stunned.

"So what happened to the final kid who was part dragon?" Dan asked.

"He was not just part dragon, but ghost too, since the silver dragon was also a ghost. The Dragon was attacked by Yin Yang mere moments after giving birth, that son was never seen from again." Andy said, sadly. "The people who know about the legend came up that the boy was absorbed into Yin Yang, but that is far from the truth."

"Exactly, it was the opposite, the young boy absorbed some of the energy that yin Yang." Clockwork said. "To add more unsettling news, moments after Yin Yang attacked the Silver dragons essence went into the Kid, locking most of his power's until he found certain artifact's from the past."

"So, what exactly happened to the Mortal once he died?" Sam asked.

"Ah, he became the leader of the ancient ones and he found a lot of manacles and trained with them." Andy said, looking sadly. "Remember I told you about what happened to me?"

"Sure." Sam, Danny and Dani said, altogether.

"That was a lie. I'm sorry that I deceived you but if you didn't trust me World War four might have happened, I still don't know how." Andy said. "Since the third brother was half ghost he lived forever he remained as small baby for a couple of hundreds of years just floating through the ghost zone since the one of the few abilities that he maintained was Portal Creation he fell into a portal he created, until he found where his father's final ghostly grave was and soaked up the energy. Then that's when Clockwork found me and began training me."

"Wait we're related!" The whole Fenton's screamed (The two new Twins didn't know how to react.)

"You guys are my great times a thousand niece's and nephew's." Andy said while smiling.

"What doses Yin Yang have to do with us?" Dan asked.

"Well, I have found five Dragon Manacles, more of the Prophecy say's Two Phantom's will be destroy Yin Yang." Clockwork said.

"And I have to deal with Pariah himself." Andy said.

Jack fainted while Maddie was in shock and the kids had their mouths opened wide. For the next week the Family, Tucker, Andy and Clockwork spent time together and relaxed. After the week was over The Kids and Maddie said good bye to Tucker and Jack and went to the ghost portal to train with their new teachers.


	9. Chapter 9: : A year and five moth's late

**_Chapter Nine: A year and five moth's later_**

-Fenton Ghost portal, Ghost Zone-

It has been four months since the Fenton's went to train in the ghost Zone. After the second month died they all went to a training ground known only by Andy and Clockwork.

"Man it will be good to be back in the human world after all this training." Jazz said. "I can't believe we were training for four months."

"Yeah, it was fun to learn about the Ghost Zone by the Ghost's perspective." Maddie said.

"Let's just be glad that you're still human when you were captured by Walker." Danny said.

"Yeah, who knew that human's were ghost's in the Ghost Zone." Maddie said.

"Blah, blah can we go in so I can get some rest." Sam complained, since she was at least nine months pregnant

"Yeah come on." Dan and don said together. With their four months of training they were full ghosts like Danny and Dani.

With that the family went through the portal. When they were back in the Fenton lab they saw Plant's everywhere.

"Wait I know these vines, these are from Undergrowth." Sam said. "I knew he was up to no good when I left him. I need to see if my other family is safe."

"Okay you do that while we fight Undergrowth. Maddie, Jazz you go see if there is anyone that isn't under the Mind vine's power." Andy said. "The rest of us will go see fight Undergrowth."

With that they all flew off. When the four Phantoms and Andy arrived at City Hall they saw Undergrowth sitting in the Mayor's Office with Tucker and Jack trapped in the wall.

"Oh great, your back." Undergrowth said sarcastically.

With the last word Undergrowth Disappeared a long with all the vines freeing Tucker and Jack. Andy walked over to the Calendar.

"UH oh, we were gone longer than I thought. Dan, Don go get Sam and get her to the Hospital." Andy said.

-Sam's Mansion- (Sam's mother Pamela, Sam's Father Jeremy)

Sam went home to find her parents under guard by Guards made from plants. Sam controlled the plant guard's to dismantle and to warn her if anyone came to the house that were under the mind vines power, or Undergrowth himself. She found her parents in the basement with gardening tools ready to use as weapons protecting Nana.

"Sammy, where have you been?" Nana said.

"Better question is why are you here?" Pamela asked. "We don't want you or **_your_** family here."

"But you are my Family." Sam said, grudgingly. "Right now though you two aren't even worth my time, sorry I came to rescued you. On the other hand, Nana, you're welcome."

"Thank you Sam, it was weird seeing you do that." Nana said. "How are the other's doing?"

"Wait a minute, when have you talked to that wretched girl, mother?" Jeremy asked.

"The week before you came back, she came here wanting to rekindle the Family since she was going to train so she could protect you if you needed it, and apparently since she was gone for one year and four five months, she a had a good time training." Nana said.

"Their fine all fine." Sam said calmly. "Wait a year; it's only been four months." Panic in her voice.

"Dear, look at the calendar." Nana said pointing to a calendar.

Sam walked over to the calendar.

'Gasps' Sam breathed. "Wait then where were we? It seemed like four months." Sam said confused putting her hands on her stomach. "I need to go tell the others." As she was starting to walk up the stairs she swiveled a bit keeping a hand on the wall. "Actually I think I'll sit right here till Danny comes to get me."

"Well, would we do Mom?" a voice asked.

The family looked at the top of the stairs; they saw Don and Dan floating at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, why are you two here?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't you be helping the others…?" Sam looked around and saw the Vines disappearing. "What happened with Undergrowth?"

"Undergrowth didn't like being out numbered." Don said. "He disappeared as soon as we got in his office."

"We have to get you to the Hospital, Andy's orders." Dan said.

Don and Dan flew down towards Sam then they grabbed her shoulders and legs then flew off to the Hospital.


	10. Birth

**_Chapter Ten: Strange Delivery. _**

-Amity Park's Hospital-

The three got to the Hospital in record time, once in there Sam got a room immediately. Sam was lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. While the Fenton's, and Tucker were sitting around waiting for an explanation. Andy arrived a few seconds after the nurse left for the second time.

"Sorry for the wait." Andy said. "Now, Sam I bet you are wondering why you feel the way that you do."

"Well, yeah I do." Sam said she said grumpily.

"Well this will somewhat happen to all of you, but to Sam more, since she is pregnant." Andy said. "You see we weren't gone for four month's like I thought, we were gone for a year and five months. That time we spent slowed down so it seemed like four months, you're bodies are adjusting back to this world. So in other word's Sam you're more than couple month's past being due. Everyone else but the four Phantoms' will fill like they have Jet lag."

"Yeah, a year past what will happen to the kid's?" Sam asked.

"Oh, they'll be fine; it was probably supposed to have happened. I think." Andy said. "Though after a few hours they might be doing a few things which might freak you out, or the Doctors, but that will be Clockwork's meddling. I think."

The Fenton's (minus Danny and Maddie), Tucker, and Andy walked out to the lobby so the Doctor could talk to them about the Delivery. A few hours later they heard scream's coming from Sam's room. A couple of minutes later the doctor came out.

"Well Sam did alright. Congratulations, twin's a both girls." The doctor said, with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, with concern.

"Well the Babies are…" The Doctor started. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I do." Andy said. "They are aging to the Age of ten or so, Clockwork said he'd work his powers on them."

"Will it be safe?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's how I was aged to eighteen." Andy said. "This way they everyone can protect each other."

"That's interesting." The Doctor said, walking away.

The Family, Tucker and Andy walked into Sam's room to find two girls's wrapped up in blanket's both looking like they were nine year's old rather than four minutes old and they were both still growing (It was slow but every inch was noticeable) the twins were in hospital gowns.

"Hey." Jazz said. "So what are their names?" she asked Sam and Danny.

"Well the one on the right is Dana; the one on the Left is Dalphine." Sam said.

"Hey you two welcome to the world." Jack said. "Wait a minute do they even understand us?"

"Yeah something else Clockwork did, they understand us and they can use their ghost power's what will happen after that only Clockwork knows." Andy said.

"So these are our Family?" Dana asked.

"I think so why else would they be here." Dalphine said.

"Hello you two I have been waiting a long time to meet you two." A voice said behind Andy.

Everyone looked behind Andy to See Clockwork floating there.

"Hello Mr. Work." Dalphine said.

"Please little one call me Clockwork, none of that Mr. stuff, it makes me feel old." Clockwork said as he shifted between his adult and kid form.

"Sorry Clockwork." Dalphine said.

"So Dalphine and Dana are truly Halfa?" Jack asked.

"We will find out in two months." Clockwork said.

With that Clockwork disappeared.


	11. Old, New Enamy

**_Chapter eleven: Haunting_**

_-Flashback a month after the Disasteroid incident-_

_"Danny that Ecto Symbiote is fighting for control of your body." Sam said._

_"There is no Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom; only Danny Scare." The Pure black suit with red stripes down the center, with a red orb where his signature logo usually went, his hair had two red streaks in it, and a blood red cape, Danny said in a raspy voice._

_"Danny I know you're in there, that smile, that laugh, your cute black Hair, your heart and spirit." Sam started to say. "Come on Danny Snap out of it; think about your family, friends, Ellie, Me."_

_"Sam, Ellie." Danny said in a normal voice._

_Danny started tearing the black off like it was a second skin. A few seconds later the only fragments remained. Danny, who looked like regular Danny Phantom, hugged Sam_

_"Thanks Sam." Danny said. "You helped me fight the thing off, he couldn't stand love, bit ironic right?"_

_"You finished __Harry Potter__?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah, before all of scare happened." Danny said; he looked at the place where the fragments are only to see black sludge going down the storm drain._

_+Flashback ends+_

-Unknown location-

In a basement, pictures of one individual lined the three walls even covering the door.

"You better watch out, because when the time is right, I will kill you, ever since your secret was out I have been neglected, I should have been your best friend but no, you decide to stay with your geeky friends, even shot down my girlfriend more times that she can count. I will make you pay, you and your family." The person said with an evil laugh. "You threw away the only thing that can truly understand one another person, it amplifies your own, it gives me power beyond belief yet you threw it away like it was nothing, now I have and we will be Haunting you till we defeat you, for that is what we are, we are Haunting." Haunting said. His five spiked fingers glowed red, the figured swirled around and slashed all the photos but one, then he blasted the one and left the room, leaving the only picture to catch flame burning it. "Danny Phantom I will make sure you your family will suffer, your Sam, Danielle, Tucker they will pay, for they will help you get rid of us, we will not allow it." He shut the door and the photo stopped burning.

-Amity Park-

It's been three months since The D-girls were born, and a month since everyone learned they were full ghosts. They were a lot like Dani; in both attitude and style; they wear ecto green pants and an ecto green shirt with the Danny Phantom (Or for them the Dana and Dalphine phantom) on the shoulders of their sleeves, and a jean Beanie hat for their civilian, they wore black ninja outfits with ecto green gloves when they were fighting ghosts. The three kids, Sam, Jazz and Maddie were going to a spa day in Ohio for a week: while Dan, Don, Andy and Jack were going on a ghost hunting adventure in Pennsylvania.

Danny drew the short stay and had to stay at Amity Park, and not deal with anything. The day they left Danny was busy patrolling around when a red ecto blast almost hit him (He sensed it and dodged).

"Valerie, I don't know why you keep chasing me, you know I'm on your side." Danny began. "How many different…" He stopped as soon as he saw Valerie just out of ear shot, below him minding her own business. He turned around and saw what looked like a younger Dan Phantom, yet he was wearing all red, his hair pointing looking like horns. "Ok, you're no I know…. So who are you?"

"Us, us, we are disappointed you should k now us, we parted almost two years ago. It's sad really sad." He said.

"Scare, I should have known, you look as ugly as you did all those years ago." Danny joked.

"My name is not Danny scare any more it's Haunting. Since we will be haunting you till the day you die." Haunting said.

_'I already died.'_ He thought. "So who do you have now?" he asked.

"Someone jealous enough to make us like him; more than you, we both hate you." Haunting said. "We have trained for two months since we know every power that have; along with every power you could possess."

"Oh really?" Danny said mockingly; then he duplicated into three more beings. "Well Haunting, one; Danny, four." The Four Danny's said together.

"So you learned how to do it without our little hand to guild you?" Haunting said; he duplicated three times as well. "More like we're even." The four Haunting's said.

The eight flew towards each other; shooting ice, ecto blasts, and in Haunting's case, Fire. Finally after an hour of fighting only the original's remained.

"You have become stronger; I remember after your second fight with Pariah left you weak, you couldn't even beat him without me." Haunting said gasping for breath.

"Stop gasping for breath I know you don't need it to breath." Danny said while fake gasping for air.

"Same goes for you." Haunting said; while he stopped faking.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Please I could tell your ghost form has improved, that was one thing I noticed when we were one."

Danny stopped faking.

"Well you know me pretty good." Danny said. "I also know that you couldn't sense anything that was blocked." Danny's eyes grew red he moved his right hand into a punch and punched the air towards Haunting; a fire fist flew from Danny and impacted on Haunting. "A part of me was block by Clockwork. Then a relative helped me unlock that power."

His eye's changed to slits, his skin grew black scales on his back body, and his front grew white scales. Out of his shoulder blades grew wings; a tail grew with the tip like frozen fire. White spikes grew down his back. He had white paws with sharp claws. His emblem moved to his left shoulder. His teeth grew sharp; his hair remained untouched on his dragon head.

"Like it." Dragon Danny roared.

Haunting looked dumbstruck. Then he focused. Dragon Danny let out a snort and Ice so cold it burnt Haunting's shoulder.

"You won't be able to do this; I didn't even know I could until just a year ago." Dragon Danny said.

"I still should be able to do this though." Haunting said though a stern face.

Dragon Danny let another laugh through.

"Wrong, this power was block from you, as it was blocked from me, so I could fight Yin-Yang from the ancient Dungeon." Dragon Danny said.

"Wait that is what is in the dungeon?" Haunting asked.

"Yes." Dragon Danny said.

"See you later next time we fight, we will be on equal footing." Haunting said.

He waved his hand and a green ghost portal appeared, he stepped inside and was gone for now. A portal appeared right behind Danny and a red ecto blast shot from it Dragon Danny flicked his tail and stopped the beam in mid flight. Haunting stepped out from the portal. Dragon Danny turned around

"Stop that it tickles." Dragon Danny said. "So found away to get a dragon form?"

"From Princess Dora's brother who's in the Observants lair." Haunting said. He transformed into a red dragon. "This power feels so wonderful."

Another fight ensued dragon versus dragon. After a fight that led into the outskirts of Amity Park Danny flash froze Haunting, then went intangible and flew into haunting and pulled out the host. To his surprise it was an unconscious Dash Baxter. Danny set dash down, and returned to his human form and used the thermos to capture the Ecto Symbiote to make sure it wouldn't go into anything else.

Dash began to stir. Danny landed beside him.

"Where's the ooze?" Dash said. "It gave me power I want the power." Dash said fuzzily. He kept repeating the sentence.

Danny flew him to the hospital where they checked him in. Danny flew high above the world not needing a helmet or anything he flew up into space and he froze the thermos until there was at least a good chunk of ice covering it. He tossed it into the vacuum of space and flew down back to home.


	12. Short chapterAurthors note

Chapter twelve: Short wedding chapter

It's been two months since dash was admitted into the psych ward at the hospital, and the battle with Haunting. The group of Fenton's were getting ready for something just as big as the battle against Yin-Yang… which has yet to come. Even though Danny and Sam were married in the ghost zone they decided to marry in the real world… the event was very small even though everyone in town, and the whole media was trying to crash after the two were wedded they flew off to the beach in Florida, only to come back a week later since everyone was bugging them.

* * *

_**Sorry this story is taking so long... i've been having writers block... for this story... i'm trying to get aloth of my ideas out of my head. the dragon fight will be soon though, maybe next chapter... i honestly don't know this story has been really difficult for me as in writers block **_


	13. Dragon Fight

Chapter thirteen: Dragon fight.

It's been a week since the two newly wedded came back from Florida, also a day away from Danny's birthday everyone was getting ready for the surprise party when the ghost sense of everyone that could Danny ordered his wife, Maddie and Jazz to stay behind and protect the town and that they would draw the battle away. Danny and the kids, and Andy flew out and saw the one thing they didn't want to see; Pariah Dark, Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, and the black and white dragon Yin-Yang, at the edge of town.

"Hello Daniel… Danielle… who are the other four?" Pariah asked. "I recognize the two boys, from Vlad's description but…"

"They're our family." Dani said.

"Correct." Danny said. "Meet Dan, Don, Dana, and Dalphine … or Dalph for short."

"So the two boys were stable after all, and I wanted to melt them down into ectoplasm." Vlad said.

"You still can." Dark Danny said. "After we beat them we can do whatever we want to them."

"Idiots we came to fight… not chat about what we are going to o after the fight or what we wanted to do." The deep rough voice of Yin-Yang said.

"So the dragon rears his ugly head again." Andy said, throwing off his ecto green cloak to reveal his silver ninja outfit. "So remember me, you black and white fire breathing freak?"

The dragon studied Andy for a moment. "No I don't remember meeting you."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Andy said. A silver spectral dragon came out of Andy and roared, causing a shock wave of huge proportions, the glass of the city behind them shattered and the mountains in front of them crumbled the trees in the forest in front of them disintegrated.

"That power… I would recognize it anywhere." Yin-yang said. "How's my mortal enemy doing?"

'He's dead… died fight Pariah the second time he was loose." Andy said. "Though my mother's form lives with me and she says hello… if you didn't catch that."

"Well I think I know who you are now…. nephew." Yin-Yang said; everyone looked at Andy. "Sure I can't tempt you to the dark side?"

"No thanks." Andy said. "And you know the truth… more so than me and the man you killed who was supposed to raise me… dad."

Everyone looked at Andy with a sensation of shock.

"But you said…" Dani started.

"What I said was true." Andy said. "Father… well your ancestor put enough of his energy into me before his fight with dad over there so I have some of his DNA in me, but I still have Dragon DNA in me as much as human."

"That's why World War four would happen." Danny said. "If we found out who your father was we'd treat you like an enemy, or push you as far as we… or you'd allow it, but when it was time for this battle, two things could happen." Andy looked at Danny. "1) We'd turn you against us, 2) you wouldn't make it in time and all of us would get overwhelmed."

"Clockwork told you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, last week, tonight this battle will be over, and over when the clock strikes twelve." Danny said. "Dan, Don you fight Plasmius. Dana, Dalph you fight Par…"

"I call Pariah… for making my dad away from me." Andy said.

The dragon laughed. "I'm your dad." He said.

"You maybe my father… but you are not my dad." Andy said.

"Dana, Dalph you get the evil me."

"What about you and Ellie?" Dana asked.

"We have the big fish." Danny said.

"You mean reptile right?" Dani said.

"Right, enough talk." Danny said. "Charge!" he said pointing at the group of foes. "Man, I've always wanted to do that." He said as the four young one charged at their targeted foes.

Andy charged at Pariah with ecto energy glowing around his fists. Danny and Dani were floating in front of the dragon.

"And how can two ant size ghosts beat me?" Yin-Yang asked.

"Like this." The two said.

Danny glowed, when the glow was finished he was in his dragon form… the Crown of Fire on top of his head and the Ring of Rage was a band round his left wrist. Dani also transformed into her dragon form (Which looked like Danny's form), the crown and ring in the same position.

"Looks like my son taught you a few tricks." Yin-Yang said.

"Not just Andy." Danny said.

"What does that mean?" Yin-Yang said.

"Well… we aren't telling." Dani said.

Dani breathed fire at Yin-Yang who embraced then shot black fire back, Dani got hurt while Danny shot blue fire, Yin-Yang swatted it away like it was nothing. The fight went on with neither Phantom gaining the advantage, while Yin-Yang kept beating them at every turn. The one way fight lasted until 11:59.

"He's too powerful." Dani said.

"Sadly I agree." Danny said. "Andy!" He shouted at his relative; Andy who had Pariah in a thermos before thirty minutes were up was sitting back and resting looked at Dragon Danny. "Are you sure it's our destiny to defeat this over grown lizard?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Andy said. "Good bye dad, Family… my spirit will always be with you."

Andy glowed silver and became a giant silver dragon, the silver dragon became energy.

"Our spirit has been un-resting for more than a millennium." A mix of Andy's smooth voice and a high rough dragon voice said. "And we are finally going to rest."

"Ah… Silvia my darling, I wondered where you went when I attacked you all those years ago." Yin-Yang said.

"Brother… Husband, our parents knew what they were doing when they had us mate together." Silvia said. "With the child I was able to transfer my power to him when you came. And all you received was a energy from a plant that is toxic to dragons… now my son and mine's final gifts is unblock the energy so you can feel the plants toxin." A green flame shot from the spectral dragon's mouth, Yin-Yang started to wither in agony. "And our last gift… will let us meet my companion and our son's true dad, good bye my oldest friend, I have no idea what got into you." The dragon glowed and it flew to the dragon Phantoms.

Right before it made contact it turned to dust the Phantom Dragons grew bulkier with muscles, the Ring of Rage turned back to a ring on the tip of their tail, while ten different manacles appeared on the dragon's legs… their eyes were not just green, they were every color except the irises; they were ectoplasm green. A voice emanated out of nowhere.

"The two Phantoms are now royal all ghosts bow to them."

Danny shrunk into a half dragon human hybrid. The other Phantoms followed suit.

"Your regain should have ended when the nameless one fought you." Danny said; his voice was a mix between human and dragon. "And the nameless one will finally have a name… after years of no one knowing his name, Andy and Silvia knew it; who knew that his descendent would have the same name as him… his name was Danny Dragon."

Dani charged at the dragon on last time… knowing what she had to do. She slashed the left chest of Yin-Yang before he could even blink; the ectoplasm started to leak from the wound, Danny charged forward and went into the wound while the kids were making sure that no one got hurt while Yin-Yang was breathing black fire while he was injured. Danny shot out of Yin-Yang's neck; he was holding something, while more ectoplasm started to come out faster. Danny held out what he was holding. It was a black pendent with red veins around it, Danny threw it up in the air and him and his daughters shot fire at it, once the flames around the pendent were gone nothing was left.

"You fools!" Yin-Yang yelled. "That was keeping my power under control."

"Yes and it was also making you evil… and immortal, and more powerful, so now that wound led to your very center you essence… your core, so now you will fade out of existence."

"No!" Yin-Yang yelled.

The phantoms changed back to their normal form. Yin-Yang charged at the city, leaking ectoplasm as he went, as soon as he got close he stopped in mid air… bits and pieces were fading out of sight: first his tail went, then his legs and arms, then his wings, as he was falling his body went leaving a falling ghost dragon head, as soon as it was the only thing left the five family members shot a mix of fire, ice, and ecto-blasts at the head, once they hit the head melted.

Danny created a green spectral dragon and it exploded in midair showering the city with dust, the ectoplasm disappeared, the damage was undone, and the Phantoms got their strength back, as they flew back home they were met by the people of Amity park and the news reporters were at his door. the group landed… Dan, Don, Dana, and Dalph went to put the three Fenton thermoses on ice and give it to Clockwork to dispose of, leaving Dani and Danny to deal with the press.

"Danny what was the silver light in the air while you were fighting?" One reporter asked.

"Does this fight have anything to do with your birthday today?" Another asked.

"What time is it?" Dani asked.

"Just after one in the morning." Another reporter said.

"And you guys want to do a news broadcast in the middle of the night?"

The whole crowd looked at each other.

"We were up since the growl that shattered the windows." Cried a citizen of Amity Park said.

"Sorry that was a distant relative… he gave his life up tonight."

"What was going on?" Another reporter asked.

"The ending of an ancient prophecy." Dani said.

"What ancient prophecy? Another reporter asked.

"I am now… since I defeated the dragon… I am the king of ghosts and the king of the Ghost Zone."

"Shouldn't you be dead for that?"

"I died a few months before I had to leave for training."

"So your pure ghost now?"Valerie asked.

"Yes… and still not evil… Crimson Huntress." Danny said. "If I was evil then you'd be dead, since I could beat you any day of the week."

"Any more questions?" Dani asked.

"Do the ghosts listen to you now?"

"No idea… I just defeated the first king of Ghosts so I have no idea how it works, but I will make sure some of the Ghost attacks stop, though some are just lonely, some want to teach, and others just want to be friends."

"What about…"

"Enough… I have to rest after that fight." Danny said.

The two Fenton's walked through the door and went to lie down.

The next day they gave a full interview, including about the Ellie, Dan, and Don; they talked about Sam's new book (The biography of Danny Phantom) that will hit stores as soon as the publishers get a hold of it (they keep trying to out bid each other for the rights to make the book).


	14. Epiloge

Chapter fourteen: epilogue.

It's been a year since Danny became Ghost King, thanks to the book money plus everyone sending money for a god job of keeping the streets clean of ghosts (Turns out he did have some control over ghosts) that wanted to cause harm, he even had the Guy's in White disband since the threat of evil ghosts were down to one percent… well less, Walker was so pleased that he could have ghosts in his jail: the Danny his wife and kids were living in a mansion just outside of the city limits, while Fenton works was the same just better technology in it, the Sam's parents were getting used to their daughter married to the town's hero (It didn't help {Or maybe it did} that Ida Manson wanted to visit her grand children a lot) Tucker was still Mayor, but people were wanting Sam to be the next one. The mansion had skeleton ghost guards as security; scarring away paparazzi and reporters and Paulina were they're favorite past time.

Amity park now became home of not just the home of Danny Phantom, but a place where the dead and living were co existing. Skulker was head of hunting, he would help young hunts men become better at their skill, and he also married Ember. Ember, besides marrying Skulker, was famous for her music and even ran the local music store. The Box ghost married the Lunch Lady Ghost, and was working in a box delivery/moving/storage facility. Lunch Lady Ghost was working at the Homeless shelter with Box lunch, making sure everyone had a good meal twenty-four seven. Simon Point-Dexter, the guy who hates bullies started a group that actually helps deal with bullies in a non-bulling fashion.

The end '_' :)


End file.
